creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Rule
'Ghost Rule '''is the first episode of Ben 666: Omniverse (series) Plot This episode starts with Ben at a local pub in England, drinking alcohol, while thinking of something to do with his life. In walks Neil, Simon, Will and Jay, who see Ben sitting on a stool near the drinks. Ben sees them, and turns back, knowing that they're here to mess up everything. The Inbetweeners walk towards Ben, and sit beside him; Ben, without saying anything, looks at Neil, then looks back. (Ben, bored): What are you guys doing here? It's very late at night! (Neil): We just wanted to pop in and say hi, and get a few drinks... (Ben, disagreeing): But I would like to be left alone They walk out of the pub, leaving Ben with his 15th pint of alcohol. While Ben finishes the alcohol, he walks out, and grabs a bucket, and throws up. Ben walks alone in the dark road, and notices that his Omnitrix is flashing green, meaning that a message had been sent to him. Ben answers the message. Ben transforms into XLR8 and bolts home, leaving Jay, Neil, Simon and Will all confused. At Ben's home, Ben walks into the kitchen and draws a knife and aims it at his wrist. Suddenly, Sandra, Ben's mother, walks in and sees what Ben was about to do. (Sandra, angry): What do you think you're doing, young man?! (Ben): What's it to do with you, mom?! Leave me alone! Can't you see that I am suffering with depression?! (Sandra): I know that! I don't think it is acceptable to find my son cutting himself, and almost committing suicide, one normal child, that's all I ask for. Ben looks at Sandra, furiously. He runs towards her, and stabs her. Sandra continuously bled, until she collapsed on the floor. Ben cleans himself off, and runs away before Carl, Ben's dad, found out about this atrocious event. Jay and the rest were sitting by a lake, surrounded by trees, and the giant moon, which reflected itself on the water. They see Ben running. Ben runs towards them. (Ben, crying): Hey, guys! (Simon): Why are you crying? (Ben, looking up at Simon): I killed my mother... (Neil): Ain't a wise decision, Ben... (Ben): She deserved it, just as much as you do too... (Jay): Chill, Ben, Chill.... You'll be okay with us, understand? (Ben): Yeah... Back at Ben's house, Sandra's soul escapes from her body and starts possessing things in the house, Carl walks into the room, while the lights were flickering on and off, making him confused. The light stops flickering, revealing Sandra's dead body. He screams, but doesn't notice that the spirit of Sandra was right behind him. She kills him with the exact knife which Ben killed his own mother... The episode ends with Sandra and Carl laughing a bloodcurdling laugh, which resulted with Sandra holding the knife, leaving Ben's life, along with everyone elses lives on the line. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben and the rest make their first appearance *Ben suffers from depression and extreme alcoholism Benzarro85 Minor Events *XLR8 makes his first appearance *Sandra has been killed, along with Carl Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Jay Cartwright (first appearance) *Neil Sutherland (first appearance) *Simon Cooper (first appearance) *Will McKenzie (first appearance) *Carl Tennyson (first appearance; turns evil in the end, human form deceased) Villains *Sandra Tennyson (first appearance; human form, deceased; turns into a ghost at the end) Aliens Used *XLR8 (first appearance) Trivia *This episode is the first episode of this awful series *'Ghost Rule '''is a reference to the Vocaloid song, named Ghost Rule, sung by Hatsune Mikuhttps://youtu.be/mQrXFbwi-gY References Category:Ben 666: Omniverse Episodes